Changes
by Renegade Ace
Summary: nothing can ever stay the same. AV RB
1. The set up

Disclaimer: I don't own, they are WAY before my time.

Warning: the characters are out of character slightly, but hell, after forty years I think they deserve it.

-

Changes:

Nothing can ever stay the same…

When did it change? She was always there, always willing to help, always there to turn too, never pinning a person to a single personality front. So when did he first notice her to be the wonderous woman he knew her to be? He always liked her, felt his cold heart and cocky exterior melt and warm whenever she was around, hell, she was the one girl in Riverdale he didn't feel he needed to impress. She saw through it anyway. But unlike all the others, she actually found something worth seeing. Somewhere, whether it was her, or him, or both, something changed. He felt it. He slowly wanted to see in himself what she did, and tried to bring it out, tried to change, only to come up short every single time. In the eyes of everyone he was always going to be the same old, self centered, player, prankster Reggie Mantle. And for the first time, that reputation, and its reprocutions, bothered him…

When did I change? When did I stop being okay with the way I was treated? When did loving someone stop being enough? When I discovered that he loved another? When I learned that fighting was getting me nowhere, the only one I was hurting myself, and it seemed I actually pushed them together. So when did I stop falling and found myself again standing on solid ground? When did I finally come to the point where I said enough? When I gave in to everybody's wants, hell, even my own? I discovered in the moment when I realized it was the right thing to do, that I'm not everything everyone wants me to be. I'm not sweet and innocent and forgiving Betty Cooper, I don't want to be her. I want something of my own, something that will let me discover the woman that lies beneath that girl. I want to live, on my own terms, for myself. I want love…

This is the set up, time for the story?


	2. Change starts here

Disclaimer: Not mine, just letting them out to play.

Warning: There's sex and well… angst. Be warned. They're out of character, but I think it works.

* * *

Changes: nothing can ever stay the same

Part 1: Cause and Effect

She sat alone, the noisy music falling on her uncaring ears, the party in full swing around her, her only company in that moment being her, overly strong, drink. But in the moment that followed her company expanded to include her host, a slightly drunk Reggie Mantle. "You are not having fun. As host, it is my duty to tell you that it is a party rule. Fun must be had."

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the amusement that she felt at seeing him so carefree, she wasn't in the mood to feel the joy that he, when not being arrogant, often brought her. Right then, she only wanted to feel the hurt that ran deep. Looking away she finished her drink with was grimace. "Then go have fun." She stood, wanting to get a refill, when his hand and his words stopped her:

"I heard what happened. Want to talk about it?'

She laughed. "With you? So you can gloat?" She scoffed when he looked taken aback. "Since when did you start caring about anybody but yourself?"

He swallowed hard, standing over her, trying to fake that what she said hadn't hurt him. "Hey, it happens once and awhile. I just don't advertise it. I DO have a reputation. So, how bout it? You know, before I decide against it and do a happy dance at your misfortune instead?" She shot him a look. "Sorry. Well?"

Raising an eyebrow she looked around the noisy room. "Here?"

He led her to the table that held a variety of alcoholic beverages, grabbed a case of coolers and led her to his room. "Better?"

She looked around as he sat on the bed, watching her. "You took down all the pictures of yourself?" She turned to him, amazement lacing her tone. She had known him before he had become self obsessed, but, over the years she had believed that that boy had long before disappeared. It seemed she had been wrong about him. She often was when it came to him. He wasn't the villain everyone wanted to paint him as. He just readily took on that role.

He shrugged, opening the case of cold bottles. "Well, I discovered that girls are more willing to put out when they think you aren't conceited."

Taking the offered bottle she sat beside him on the bed, glad for the moment for the distraction. "How's that working out for you?"

"You tell me." He wagged his eyebrows at her. "You're the first girl I've had up here since the change." He looked at his drink, turning serious. "So… Archie said that you told him you weren't going to date him anymore. I thought you… cared about him. Why the change?"

She wanted to cry, and she could already feel the hot burning in her eyes, and the tightness in her throat and stomach. She looked away from him. "Because, I love him. And I know, I've always known but have been so blind to realize, that he will never love me back. I'm not blind anymore, I'm not some hopeful little girl willing to wait, and I'm not stupid, I can't fane being naive anymore. It hurts too much. I mean, I've tried to make him love me, and I've tried to fight for him, MAKE him see me as the woman of his dreams. I thought it was a testament to how much I love him, the lengths I would go to… but it isn't. It's just hurting all of us involved. Me, him, Veronica.

"No one can choose who they love, and they actually love each other. Its not fair to try and stop it, its not fair to them. And it's not fair to me. I deserve to be someone's all, not their second string. I love Archie, I really do. And I know I always will but that doesn't matter."

"You gave up on him?"

Looking into his eyes, confused and caring, through her tears, she smiled. "No. I let him go. How sad is that? I love him so much, enough to let him love somebody else."

He inhaled deeply, looking into her eyes, at her face and her lips, lips that he wanted to kiss, to make smile, to watch as they told him he was the one she wanted to be with. He wiped her face dry. "It isn't sad. It just proves you have more heart than any of us."

She closed her eyes, focusing on the warmth in his hands matching the warmth that she found in his voice and eyes. Warmth that she then wondered if he as capable of in his heart. "What does it say when mine is broken into a million pieces?"

"That you're only human. You're not the flawless woman everyone believes you to be. You're better. You're real and perfect. You have flaws, and pains and hope and dreams, just like the rest of us."

"And what, Reg, are your hopes and dreams?" She smiled through the tears that made her eyes glisten, tears that no longer wanted to fall. He had surprised her. Then again she always knew that there was more to him than he let show.

"To make it out of here in one piece. Survive Riverdale high, the town, and leave as someone whole. But," he grinned, "For now, I would settle for another drink."

"And I'll drink to that!" She smiled at him as he opened two more drinks. Music soundly faintly in the background as they talked for what felt like hours, about friends, growing up, about the future…

* * *

They fell laughing against the pillows. Betty on her back, grabbing at her aching sides at memories she had long thought forgotten, Reggie on his side, propped on one elbow, looking at her with a euphoric expression. "Remember when Moose slipped on those papers Archie dropped and fell on Dilton? I laughed for a week. That was how long Arch wore that cast for after Moose beat him up for making him hurt Dilton. And Dilton and Moose became best friends. Or the time Veronica's dress split down the back…"

"Because of one of your pranks!" She finished with a laugh. It felt good, the alcohol making her feel light and her heart warm. She was forgetting and she liked it. She wished it could stay like that, that feeling, being warm and fuzzy. She wanted to touch, to feel, to fly, to be reminded of what she never knew and to never touch the ground.

Inhaling deeply the booze making her brave, she looked at him. "Reg, if I ask you something, will you promise not to laugh?"

"Nope. I never promise anything I can't fulfill. But I CAN promise that I will try."

She licked her lips. "Will you kiss me?" She waited for the laugh, for him to say no. When she heard neither she looked at him. "You're not laughing?"

"It's not funny." He slid closer, looking at those lips again, now so attainable. "I want to kiss you. But I don't know if I could stop it at a kiss." Brushed her hair from her blushing face, allowing his fingers to caress her lips, unconsciously licking his own. "But I don't want to cause you any more hurt. Tomorrow you are going to not want me to have kissed you."

She swallowed hard, fighting her growing blush to no avail. She looked down. "What else do you want to do?"

He smiled, countless thoughts and fantasies flickering across his mind. "I want to hold you, cover you with kisses, I want to see you, feel you, be with you," he was moving closer watching as her eyes drifted shut, listening to his words, knowing that, in that moment, the only one he cared to know, she did want it, and she did want him, everything else could be damned: "In you…"

He kissed her, hard with need, feeling her respond with a moan, pulling her tight to him, under him, running his hands over her trembling body, wanting more. As quickly as he could without breaking contact from her delicious mouth for long, he took off her shirt and bra before showering her breasts with attention.

She arched into him, hands in his hair, a moan escaping her throat as she bit her lip, wishing not to call out for more of the torture. Her eyes were closed, a slight smile on her lips when he again kissed her, making her giggle. It died halfway in her mouth when his tongue began its dance with hers and his hands freely over her exposed skin before he paused, breathless, o remove his own shirt.

Her hands, fired by want and made brave from the drinks, roamed his chest and back freely and hungrily, never realizing before just how in shape he really was.

He didn't wait long, his need firing his movements, before ridding them both of the remainder of their clothing. He paused then, and looked at her, naked and blushing and flawless with her beauty he then fully realized, her hair loose and falling over his pillow. He knew her then to be his angel. He kissed her.

"Are you sure?"

Smiling despite her growing nerves, she nodded before kissing him again, entrusting him to know what to do.

It hurt, burned in a way that she never expected, more than she thought, and he had hoped that it would. She hissed, holding him close, her nails almost breaking the skin, as he paused, giving her a moment to get comfortable with the new sensation. Easing it by a readily accepted kiss. It didn't take long before the burning dimmed into that of an enjoyable sting, one mingled within pleasure; and she was enjoying something she had always tried not to think about.

She opened her eyes and saw brown ones meeting hers, ones that she had noticed time and time again often mirroring her own. They held a constant pain, even in that moment, beneath the pleasure, and she wondered as he came, what the cause of that pain really was.

* * *

Warmth encompassed her as she started to wake, just beginning to become aware of the pain in her body, the hazy memories as well as the weight on her hip and the warm pressure against her back, making her feel, through her tired confusion, safe. Her breath caught as she looked down at herself. She was naked, and realization of why and how she got to be in that state was hitting her hard.

Somewhere between being asleep and fighting being awake, he felt her stiffen: the action firmly pulling him towards the latter. When his eyes, already feeling the pain of the light, opened, he saw her, even just the back of her, shrinking into the mattress, the mattress that still held the scent of the previous night's activities.

She regretted it.

Closing his eyes with a silent, painful, curse, he turned away from her, ashamed that he had taken advantage of her. But, also, he felt, in a part of himself that was growing harder and harder to deny, hurt that she didn't feel anything for him. She, the woman whose heart was open to everyone, was closed to him. He exhaled slowly, trying to pretend that he was still asleep so she could have peace as she got dressed, free from the awkwardness he hated knowing was coming. He owed her that much, after everything he did, after what he took, it was the least he could do. But even then, in that part of him he would otherwise deny existing, he was hoping she would stay.

Shaking, head spinning, body protesting, she sat up, holding the sheet tightly around herself, and, wanting to cry but not finding the tears, she looked at herself in his mirror. Her hair was tangled, her eyes swollen from crying and her lips swollen from kisses. The rest of her, while nervous and blushing, looked the same. She had always thought that sex changed a person, at least on some level, and yet, she looked the same.

Quietly as she could, empty bottles bumping as they rolled from out of her way, she moved about the room, getting dressed, not quite believing how far apart everything ended up. She heard him breath beside her, as she reached to get her socks, and closing her eyes tight, she turned away. She wasn't ready to face him, things had changed, she realized then, between them, within her, and she didn't know how to handle it. She didn't want to deal, not then. As she stood, socks in place, she felt her stomach, before dancing with nerves, now turn, before it rose, and she, guided by instinct, ran across the hall, into the bathroom.

As soon as she left Reggie sat up. Putting on boxers, in slow movements, the sound of her emptying her stomach guiding him as he followed her into the room and sat upon the cool, clean surface of the bathtub's rim. Sighing, he reached over and held her hair, her own hands not securing it fully, back, safely, from her face.

Sitting back, glistening with sweat, she coughed harshly, her throat rough and dry, before looking at him as he handed her a towel. Neither said a word as he flushed the toilet. They merely looked at each other, the filling water their soundtrack for everything unspoken but hanging in the thickening air, her blushing, his face blank. They stayed locked in that uncomfortable stare for countless minutes, feeling like hours, before he finally looked away.

"If you want, you can take a shower, to freshen up. I'm going to check the damage downstairs." He paused a moment longer before getting up and leaving, closing the door quietly as he went.

* * *

She came downstairs 35 minutes later, feeling slightly better, and mostly refreshed, to find him, dressed in a casual t shirt and jeans, cleaning the mess that his guests had left behind. With a shy smile hidden behind stray locks of hair, having not been able to find her elastic, she grabbed some paper cups and tossed them in the bag he held in a loose grip.

The action, unexpected, caused him too look up at her, his previous thoughts, all about her, forgotten in the face of the real thing. "Hey."

She blushed, her hands instinctively pushing her hair from her face, as if she always wore it down, "Hey." Looking away from his eyes that were deeper than she cared to recall, she cleared her throat. "Any damage?"

"Nothing that can't be cleaned." He looked over her head, swallowing, and he wished that things didn't have to be that tough. "There's juice in the kitchen, if you're thirsty. It will help settle your stomach."

"Good," her hand instinctively covered her stomach, which, to her dislike, was still bothering her. She followed him into the kitchen and sat, with a wince, at the table.

He swallowed hard, hearing the wince, knowing that he had caused her the pain that had brought him much pleasure. And, damned enough, he wanted to do it again. He wanted to sink into her, soak into him her warmth that now that he had experienced it, left him cold without it, and to bring her the same pleasure that he she had brought him. He wanted to hear her call out his name, as she came, as he made her came, he wanted her to want him, for her to curl around him afterwards, his scent on her body, and feel how perfectly she fit against him, and how right his arms felt around her.

But for then, he just wanted to say something, to make all the awkwardness just fade away, but nothing but thoughts of wanting her came to mind. So they just sat there, in their silence for the next few minutes, feeling like hours, until she stood, finally being brave enough to actually leave.

Do you want a drive?" He asked before she got half way to the door. He leaned against the opening to the kitchen, not trusting himself not to fidget.

She shook her head, trusting her voice enough to speak. "No thanks Reggie, really. I think I'd rather walk." She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't.

She again started to go until his voice, working on it's own accord, stopped her dead in her tracks, her hand hovering over the knob. "Betty, do you wish it had been with him?"

Closing her eyes, tears again, despite herself, starting to fall, opening the door, she looked back at him, seeing for the first time that morning, just how vulnerable he really was. "No. And I don't know what that means."

* * *

Tell me what you think. There will be more characters in the next parts. Honest. 


	3. What happens now?

Diclaimer: not mine, if they were, it wouldn't be so G rated

Warning : they aren't totally in character, but hey, I think it works

Thank you for the reviews. They made me gush and get right on typing this.

* * *

Changes:

Nothing can ever stay the same

Part 3 - What happens now?

* * *

"Good morning Ronnie," she said with a smile, one appearing more assured than the woman wearing it, as she greeted her best friend the next morning.

"Hi Betty," Veronica said with an unsure smile as she worked the combination to her locker.

The blonde swallowed hard, knowing what was on her mind. They hadn't talked since before Betty's conversation with Archie, and neither wanted things to get awkward between them. And now, after everything that had happened since then, Betty didn't want to lose her best friend, now she needed her more than ever.

"What?" She prodded gently after wetting her lips; still feeling Reggie's against them in the back of her mind.

She turned with her usual grace and studied her friend a moment before sighing, looking at one of the expensive bracelets that adorned her wrist. "Archie told me what happened Friday."

"I think he told everybody," she mumbled looking down.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, go on."

"Well, I hope you won't hate me for asking, but, is it for real?"

Betty, not surprised at all, focused on the contents of her locker, taking down the picture of Archie first thing, and shrugged. "Ronnie, I will never hate you. Even through all the fights we had over Archie, all the times I tried to steal him away, I never hated you. That's why I did it Ron; I gave him up so that you can be happy. I want everyone to be happy."

"What about you?"

She looked at her concerned friend and smiled. "I'll be fine. Mom always says there is someone out there for everybody. I just took my blinders off so that I may actually see him."

Veronica hugged her friend. "You will, and he'll see you. Fairy tale ending, isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I'm done with fairy tales. I think I'm done with fairy tales, for now."

"I hated fighting with you." She closed her locker, books in hand. "I hated trying to beat my best friend for something that we both deserved."

"Ronnie, you didn't have to try: because from 7 years old, Archie's heart has always been yours."

Veronica studied the sadness etched in her friend's face. "Are you going to be alright?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Everything has changed so quickly." She felt her stomach twist and tears again beginning to form. "First Archie and then everything at the party, and thinking that I might lose you too… I just, well I'm not sure how I feel or what or why or even if what I thought I had felt had really been real."

Ronnie rubbed her arm gently. "What happened at the party?"

Betty looked away. "I can't talk about it. I'm sorry."

The bell rang.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you in second. Oh and Betty, we're best friends, you won't lose me."

* * *

"Hey Midge?" she began after a long silence. The pair had been assigned as lab partners and were working on a report.

"Hmm?"

A blush filled her cheeks as she studied her pen. It was an embarrassing thing to ask, but she needed to talk to someone and she couldn't think of anyone better than the woman and friend beside her. "Have you and Moose ever, you know, have sex?"

She stopped writing and looked, with a curious expression, to the blushing woman. "Sure, lots of times. Why?"

"Curious minds. Um, the first time you, you know, did it hurt?"

She sat back, her curiosity growing at Betty's line of questioning. She had never heard Betty, in all the years they were friends, really ever talk about sex before, much less ask serious questions about it. "Sure, a lot actually. Betty…" She stopped, looking at the growing blush, taking in the questions and finally put two and two together. "Betty did you have sex?"

Betty glanced around nervously, not wanting everyone to hear. Again blushing, she nodded.

Midge's eyes lit up. "Really? When? With who? Archie?"

"God no!" She answered quicker than she intended, causing the pair to chuckle nervously. She leaned in towards her, as though about to reveal a national secret. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Not even Moose." She said seriously, holding up her hand. "Now, who's the lucky guy?"

"Reggie."

"Reggie? As in Mantle the Magnificent?"

She nodded, not really surprised by Midge's reaction. She never expected her first time to be with the ladies man either. "The one and only."

"When?"

"Saturday night; at his party."

"So that's where he snuck off too. I was amazed that he hadn't hit on me."

She shrugged. "Yeah well we were drunk and I was upset and we started to talk and the next thing you know…"

"You were humping like bunnies?"

"Not quite like bunnies, but basically, yup. And I know that I said yes to it, hell, in a way it was kind of my idea, and I assured him I wanted too when he asked me again, but after it happened… I can't explain what happened. He thinks I regret it."

"And do you?"

She shrugged, looking at her lab report with a frown. "I don't know. It wasn't how I pictured it, drunkenly groping, blind need, almost crazed… but he was really sweet about it."

"Reggie?"

With a laugh she elbowed her friend. "He's not ALWAYS a braggart and an ass. Once, I was running and I fell and banged my knee on cement, and he was there, and he wiped away my tears and kissed my knee, saying how that was the best medicine. Granted we were seven at the time, but it is moments like that I think about when I think of what happened that night. Not how stupid and rash it was, how it should have been with someone like Archie, only of how he kissed my knee when we were kids, how he held my hair the next morning when I was sick and the way he kissed my nose and called me beautiful."

Midge grinned at Betty's content smile before looking over her shoulder to the far corner of the lab, where Reggie sat, working with Ethel, amazed that he had it in him to actually be sweet. It was then that she noticed that he wasn't as focused on his work as he was gazing, trying to be discrete, at the woman beside her.

She looked back to Betty. "Did you tell him this?"

She frowned. "No. I didn't figure it out until after I left. I haven't talked to him yet, I haven't worked up the nerve."

"I think you should, especially if he thinks you regret it when you actually don't. And hey, the worse thing that would happen is that he'd ask you if you wanted to do it again."

Betty blushed.

Midge's jaw dropped. "You want to do it again? He's gone and turned our sweet Betty into a crazed sex fiend."

"Shut up!" She hissed with a laugh. She glanced at him a long moment before looking back at her partner. "You know, I liked him first."

"What do you mean?"

"In middle school. Before Archie became more than just a boy from the neighbourhood, I liked Reggie. He was always getting in trouble, and I liked that about him."

"Why didn't you tell him then?"

"Because like all the boys he liked Veronica and you."

* * *

"So, how was Reggie's party?" Veronica asked Betty as they sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria.

Betty smiled at Nancy and Chuck, not looking as Ronnie and Archie kissed before shrugged. "Pretty lively, from what I remember."

"Lack of memory is always a sign of a good party." Reggie smirked before sitting across from her, his grin was wide a cocky, and yet his gaze didn't, perhaps couldn't, meet hers.

"An even better sign is when the host is actually there. A couple of us tried to find you. That was, of course, until we heard that you took a girl to your room." He started to laugh; not noticing the nervous looked that passed between Betty and Reggie. "Who was she, or did you even get her name?"

Reggie, angered at having his reputation, however justified, flaunted in front of Betty, glared at Chuck. "Fuck off Chuck and blow yourself."

"Hey, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to cross the line.

Nancy cleared her throat, breaking the tension between the two males, before looking at Betty. "I didn't see you there. Did you leave early?"

"Oh, not really. I ended up spending some time in the bathroom. I didn't see too many people when I left."

Reggie hid a grin, for while she wasn't being honest, Betty didn't lie either. He knew she hated lying to her friends.

Nancy frowned. "Sorry I missed you." She looked around, smiling lightly. "So, are you guys ready for that test tomorrow?"

* * *

Reggie stood at his locker, gathering his books for last class, not really wanting to go but knowing how his father would take him getting suspended yet again for skipping, when he heard a voice clear beside him. He glanced, hopeful, beside him and his shoulders slumped when he saw who it was.

"Midge."

"I'm glad to see you too."

He frowned. "Where's Moose? Cuz you know, I'm really not in the mood to get my faced smashed in. Especially when, for once, I don't deserve it."

She smirked. "No worries, he's in the library. Besides, you look like you've already had your face smashed in." He didn't reply, merely continued his search for a pen. "I talked to Betty."

He turned to face her, his hands falling to his side. "Really? And what, are you her messenger?"

"Put the attitude away. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about her bedtime indiscretions but since you were there, I figured that you didn't count."

Rolling his eyes he turned back to his locker. "Thanks."

She leaned forward. "She doesn't regret it." He shut his locker. "She's confused and hurt by everything that has happened with Archie. But what happened with you, that it happened WITH you, she doesn't regret it." She smiled at the relief that flashed in his eyes before patting his arm. "I just thought you should know it."

He smiled, a weight lifted, and watched as she started to leave. "Hey, thanks."

Pausing in her retreat, she smirked that playful smirk that at one time drove him crazy. "Do you like her?"

He frowned.

With a laugh she skipped backwards before turning with a wave, calling, "I figured," as she left.

* * *

TBC: review make me type faster. tell me what you think. honesty is appreciated 


	4. What's going on?

Disclaimer: Not mine, just letting them out to play.

Warning: There's sex and well… angst. Be warned. They're out of character, but I think it works.

* * *

Changes: nothing can ever stay the same

Part 3: Can't Fight these Feelings

"Hey Betty," Archie called from down the hall before running to catch up with her when she paused, "I was hoping we could talk."

Looking down she adjusted her bag. "I don't know Arch, I kind of have a lot going on right now."

He looked disappointed, and couldn't hide it, at one time that look, so honest, would have made her melt. "Oh, well maybe later?" He started to walk away when he thought of something. "Oh, Ronnie, Jug and me were thinking that it might be time to start up the band again. I still have to talk to Reggie but what do you think? Or, would things be weird? Ron said…"

"No," she rushed, cutting him off, "It wouldn't be too weird. I mean, if Reggie's up for it and you all want too, I guess it would be fun."

He grinned. "Great, I'll talk to you later. And Betty, I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted."

She watched him go with a frown before turning towards the door, seeing, leaning casually with a grin, against his locker, Reggie. It had been almost a week since their indiscretion, but she had yet to work up the nerve to talk to him. Sighing, she began walking.

"It was a dirty thing to say to you," he said as she passed.

She stopped and faced him. "He didn't mean it as a bad thing."

"Still," his grin grew, "A pretty shitty thing to say."

She took a step towards him. "He didn't mean to…"

His grin broke her off. "You're not dating him anymore. You don't have to defend him. Hell even Veronica, his REAL girlfriend, doesn't defend him as constantly as you do."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Because I'm a jerk." He moved closer to her.

Rolling her eyes her breath hitched. "No you aren't. You just don't want anyone to know any different." She smiled, their eyes meeting. "I know you better than that."

"You know me naked," he clarified, "there's a difference."

He started to walk away.

Closing her eyes she swore under her breath. "Hey," she waited until he turned, glad that he stopped, "I'm sorry. For being distant, and for not being able to talk to you."

Grinning he winked. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it? Not awkward at all. I'll see you tomorrow." He bowed and left.

She frowned. "Jerk."

* * *

"Hey Betty, thank your dad for letting us practice here while he's away."

Betty smiled at Archie as she helped Veronica put her keyboard away. "It's really not a problem. The car is away for the week so the garage is empty. Its once he and mom get back that you'll have to find someplace else."

"Where did they go?"

"Cuba. Polly Chick and me chipped in and got them a second honeymoon."

Veronica smiled. "I'm sure they love it. How does it feel having the house to yourself?"

"Weird, but nice."

"Well, Mother and Father still agree with me that it would be wonderful to have you stay with us."

"I may take you up on that later, but for now, its nice having a little bit of peace."

Archie came up behind Veronica and kissed her cheek. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Sure. Archie is taking me out to diner. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Hey Jug, want a ride?"

"Sure, later Bets, Reggie."

"Bye Juggie." She watched them leave before looking at Reggie who was just finishing putting his guitar away. Despite his earlier tricking, it still felt weird to be alone with him.

She looked around, hands dug deep in her pockets. She smiled. "They looked happy, didn't they?"

Wanting to be near her, he stepped closer. "What about you?"

She turned so that she was facing him fully, and, looking him over, she shrugged. "I'll live."

"Do you wish that it was you that he kissed?" He moved so that he was close enough to hear her breathing, reaching over and touching her cheek, where Archie's kiss had been upon Veronica.

Her eyes closed, and she leaned into his touch, breathing in his scent. "Part of me does." She looked up at him. "Reg, why so many questions?"

"Curious." He ran his hand down her neck and back up her face before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Can I ask you one more?"

She swallowed, her eyes on his face, his lips. She never dreamed that she would feel this for Reggie Mantle; she couldn't remember her stomach tightening so much, not even from a kiss from Archie, when she could have sworn her love was everlasting. "What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She smiled as faint memories told her that this was what she had asked of him. "Is it only a kiss you want?" She asked even as his lips fell upon hers.

His kiss burned, sending shivers up and down her spine, leaving her clinging to him, needing to hold onto him in order to not fall.

He pulled away, needing a breath, a cocky smile on his face, "Never."

Grinning she pulled his lips back to hers, with a need that surprised even herself, holding him closer when he lifted her off the ground, her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist.

He leaned her against a wall, his hands moving over her clothed body, pleased and excited that she was responding with as much need as he was, as much as she had the first night. And without the backing of alcohol he almost let himself believe that she truly did want, if not need, him too.

* * *

They lay together without shame, their bodies mingled, her bedding in wrinkles around them. He kissed her forehead, noticing the smile she wore. "What?"

"Oh, I'm still getting over the fact that I, Betty Cooper, had sex with Reggie Mantle."

"Multiple times. In the same day."

"Cocky bastard."

He laughed. "Hey now, I can't help that I'm just that good."

"I guess it helps that you're a man whore."

He frowned. "Hey now, that's hitting below the belt. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining an hour ago."

She shrugged. "I'm sure I could find better." She made a move to leave, "Just let me check my address book…"

"Oh no you don't." Pulling her back beside him he kissed her.

Clearing her throat she blushed. "So Reggie, it seems that despite myself I keep ending up in bed with you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She frowned. "Actually, I was kind of hoping you could tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What's going on here?"

"Besides two people basking in great sex?" She nodded. "I don't know."

"Wow, that was profound. I don't understand how you're not acing English."

"Look, I never imagined that I'd ever have you in my bed. And now, here I find myself in yours. I don't know what's happening." He smirked. "Not that I wouldn't mind it happening again."

She grinned before again blushing. "Man, Midge was right, you are turning me into a sex fiend." She started to giggle before he cut her off with a kiss. "Not that I'm complaining." She said before he rolled on his back, taking her with him, both wanting more.

* * *

Okay, so I cant seem to get them out of the bedroom. Look for more of the same next Chap. 


	5. Getting deeper

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't make money. I DO get a little reprive from the characters wanting their way with my mind.

Author's Note: I know its been a LONG time, but I'm back, everyone be afraid. Thank you for the reviews, they helped spur me back into writing.

Changes... things cannot stay the same.

* * *

She yawned as she figeted with her combination, hearing a "best compliment ever" behid her as she opened it. Looking up with a grin she saw Reg wink at her before turning back to his conversation with Chuck and Robert.

Things had definately taken a turn. She went from publicly crushing on one guy to having a secret love affair with another. But she liked it. More than just the sex. She was able to see Reggie without his bravado, with her he had nothing to prove. They both got the chance to break free from the roles their peers and parents had long ago cast them in and taste freedom that only could come from having a secret life. And she liked knowing, while she watched him play his part, to a flawless degree, what he hid. More and more she was questioning why he acted the way he did. What started it? Think as she might, she couldn't remember him being different, only knowing in the part of her that never lied, that once upon a time, he was.

"Hey," Veronica greeted, breaking her from her train of thought. "I tired to call you last night," she began, opening her locker.

"Sorry, I was out with a friend." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh." The brunette sighed, looking into her locker, hurt that Betty was keeping something from her. She knew that something had changed with her friend, something profound and something for the better. Ronnie just wished she was a part of it. Sure, she had won Archie, but if she had known it would have been at the apparent loss of her best friend and the only person she would have ever wanted as a sister... she would have given up fighting a long time ago.

Swallowing, she blinked back tears that wanted to form. "Some of the girls are coming over tonight and we're having a veg fest with icecream popcorn and chick flicks. Are you up for it? You've looked a little tired lately."

Betty smiled, missing her best friend. "Count me in."

Veronica beemed. "Great. I have study group right now, but we'll talk more at lunch."

"I'm looking forward to it." She watch Ronnie go before looking around the emptying hall, smiling warmly at Jughead as he walked over to her. "Morning Juggie."

"You haven't smiled like that in a long time." He said, biting into his apple. "It looks good on you."

"Thank you. For a woman hater you sure are a sweetheart."

"I don't hate them," he began as they started to make their way to their first class of the day, "Its just they take up too much energy chasing them. You notice a lot when your head isn't whipping around watching women walk by."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Changes."

An eyebrow quirked. "Changes? What kind?"

"In people. Veronica's starting to come down to earth, Midge is realizing what she has with Moose, Dilton is gaining confidance in himself, Arch is taiming his wondering eye, Nancy and Chuck's relationship is getting serious and grown up, Ethel is maturing and hell, even my appitite has grown."

She giggled, "What about me? Besides my smile?"

"A reason to smile. I think you've gotten stronger and wiser. You're in tune with a part of yourself that you never knew you had but always knew you were missing." He paused, throwing the apple core away before looking at her thoughtful expression. "But, the most drastic change I've seen that almost everyone else chooses to be blind to is in Reggie."

Her eyes met his and instantly she knew that she had let something slip. "How so?"

"His chauvenistic exterior isn't quite so flawless, less thought is going into the pranks that he once prided himself on; you can actually have a conversation with him on more than sports, cars, women, music or himself and he doesn't look quite as deeply into everything you say to find something to use against you. He's almost tolerable." He smiled as she hid a laugh. "I think something or someone else of greater importance is taking up most of his time." The bell rang as they stood just outside the classroom. "Ah, time for my nap." He said as he went inside.

She just stood there, her face blank and for a reason that she didn't quite understand, she wanted to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Reggie asked, stopping beside her.

Her eyes flew to his, seeing actual concern in their brown depths. They were somewhere between mohogany and chocolate she had reasoned once, as she lay in his arms, in more than just colour. They were hard and beautiful and also delicious and inviting.

She nodded. "Yeah. We better get in there before we're late."

He stopped her. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Good. Hey, you want to get together to..."

"I can't," she cut him off quickly. "I'm getting together with Ronnie and the girls."

He hid his disapointment. "Oh, well that's okay. Later?"

"Sure." She looked down as she went to her seat. She wasn't sure why, but she was scared. Of what was happening with her, with Reggie... things had changed so much in one month.

A month ago she had wanted Archie, she was in constant competition with Ronnie--but now, nothing was constant. It was then that she realized why she had hung onto Archie for so long. He was a safe bet. Nothing would ever happen, and she wouldn't have to risk her heart, she wouldn't lose it, she wouldn't be hurt by anyone but herself. But now, now the safety net was gone and she was there alone faced with something that she just realized was very much real. Jughead had been wrong, she wasn't braver, she was just too blind to notice why she should be scared.

She looked over her shoulder to where Reggie sat, for once actually paying attention, and where she, not ten minutes before had felt a playful fluttering in her stomach, she now felt a heavy fear.

She cared for Reggie, more than a friend should, but she knew that, that's the reason she had been sleeping with him. But somewhere, during their talks or their silences, something changed in her, and it scared her. She didn't want to fall for him. Even so, a part of her knew, deep down in the growing pit of her stomach, that it was already too late.

* * *

No sex... just the beginnings of teen angst... oh the angst! The next part... WHOA!

I have most of this pre-written so, hopefully more updates soonish... its just the end... hmm.


	6. the Power of Physics

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Author's Note: Wow, two updates so soon together, I am proud of myself.

Changes: Things can never stay the same.  
Part Six: Everything leads to Physics.

* * *

"So what was the cause for the girls' night?" Betty asked sitting next to Veronica and across from Nancy and Midge at lunch.

"The boys are tired of us." Nancy frowned. "So they're getting Jughead, Dilton and Reg and they're playing basketball. They wanted us to be their cheerleaders but..."

"We decided to have our own fun instead." Veronica finished for her, them both breaking into a laugh, not noticing the look that passed between Midge and Betty.

* * *

"What's wrong?" She asked later during their lab. "You look down." 

"I'm fine I guess. The other shoe dropped."

"Huh?"

"Reggie."

"He dropped a shoe?"

Betty rolled her eyes. "No. He and I have sort of a thing going on." She whispered.

"A sex thing?"

"Basically yes. But its more than just that. We talk and laugh and we can be the us no one else sees."

"So this shoe?"

"Jughead."

"Jughead's a shoe?"

"Metaphorically."

"Hon, I'm trying to stay with you, really I am, but you're loosing me."

"Jughead and I talked. I thought it was about nothing but it turned into something in my head, or maybe in my heart... somewhere. I think my heart already knew but my head finally caught up."

"Betty..."

"I liked him first. I keep goinng back to that. He's been my first for a lot of things. First kiss, first date, first boy to say I was pretty... and for all those things I had always wished them to have been with Archie. But now, I don't. Now, I can only think of how I liked Reggie first."

"Betty I..."

"No Sir," they said in unison, gaining the class's attention.

"You two have been chatting an lot. I'm wondering what the subject of this chat is."

"Physics," Midge said quickly with a smile.

"Physics? Sounded to me like you two were talking about boys."

"We were," Betty admitted, "But Midge is right we were also talking about physics."

"You were?"

"We were?"

"Yes. Its hard to talk about boys without it becoming a discussion about physics."

"Care to explain to the class why that is?"

She stole a nervous glance around before clearing her throat. "Well for each action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Correct?"

"Yes," he admitted, intrigued that she was actually about to try and justify her chatter.

"Well, say that action is two people meeting. You will therefore end up either liking or disliking them, equal and opposite reactions. Correct?"

"I suppose."

"Okay then. Say then, two people are put together, for whatever reason, the only possible outcomes are that they'll either hate or truly care for each other. And once an object, or in this case, a feeling is put into motion, it will continue to do so, until it is disturbed.

"And, while not possible in the physical world, perpetual motion does apply for feelings in that the longer they are inside you, caring or disliking both, the more they will grow until they are either love or hate for this person. And again, since these emotions are in motion and growing, they will stay with you, caused by this person, until something or somebody else deflects it, thereby causing another reaction and it all starts again." She paused, feeling her eyes burning with tears she wouldn't let go and hearing nothing but her own hitched breaths, before she looked at her teacher. "So, maybe you can answer me a question. If physics can be used to describe this problem in the physical world, maybe you can tell me if physics can be used to stop it in the emotional world."

He placed a hand on her shoulder with a sad smile. "That's where the heart and physics differ my dear. In matters of the heart there are no standard answers or no predefined laws. If there were, there'd be a course about it."

She looked at her paper, jaw tightening slightly, "I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

So, please review. This wasn't really edited, so let me know if there are any stupid mistakes so I can fix them.

Thanks. More to come.


	7. Advice and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Note: Thank you Eli and cemicool for your quick and positive reviews. This chapter angsty as it is) is for you.

Changes  
Part 7: Advice

* * *

"Betty," Reggie called as he ran to catch up with her as she went quickly down the halls. After dodging people he finally caught up with her, pulling her into an empty classroom before looking at her. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes were burning with tears she refused to shed. She didn't want him to see her like that. "Nothing."

"Bullshit!" He slammed his books down. "Why won't you tell me?"

A tear fell. "I can't Reggie. I can't tell you..."

He cut her off, "I'm good enough to sleep with but not to talk to, is that it? Well that's a blow to the ego!"

"Well good! You really shouldn't talk, you're no better than me in this little arrangement we've got going on."

"I never claimed to be. I'm a bad guy remember?"

"Bull shit. You're just played one for so long that you've backed yourself into a corner and no one will believe otherwise."

"Except you know different?" His words were sharp and spiteful.

"No," she spat, "I only know you naked." In his moment of disbelief at her statement she spun on her heal and left.

* * *

She practically ran out of the school and into Veronica's waiting car.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked, starting the engine.

Betty shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Its been one of those days."

Midge gave her arm a squeeze, "Time for ice cream?"

"With booze in it."

* * *

"Hey Reg, you're late," Dilton remarked, looking at his watch.

Chuck smiled, "Who's getting pranked now?"

"Huh?"

Archie's eyebrows knitted together. "Hey, are you okay? You've been acting strange lately."

"You best not be after my girl." Moose warned, cracking his knuckles.

"No worries there. I have enough troubles finding me without going and looking for it." He took the basketball Dilton offered him and took a shot at the basket. "You know, I'll never understand them."

"Who?"

"Women."

"HA! Pay up, I told you it was about a girl."

Reggie shot Chuck a look. "She's not just A girl. She's something... someone finally worthy of Reggie Mantle." He added out of habit. "But still, she's a mystery."

Chuck laughed. "All women are like that. They like messing with your heads. But once you get past that, its golden."

"Ronnie is still like that."

"You just got to figure out what they want and offer it to them."

"And if they don't know what they want?"

"Then you're screwed." Reggie threw the ball at him. "But if she's worth it, you'll stick it out until she figures it out. So, the question is, Mantle the Magnificant, is this girl, this somebody, worth the headache and possible heartache of caring for her while she makes up her heart?"

* * *

They were sitting on Veronica's queen size bed, cookies and candies spread out over the foot of the bed, while on the lap of each girl, all clad in silk pajamas brought back from Paris, was a tub of ice cream. Across the room, on a big screen tv, Sleepless in Seatle was playing.

"I never got this movie." Nancy said as she added M&M's to her cookie dough ice cream.

"What's not to get? They fall in love after a series of highly unlikely events of which they don't get to know anything about one another."

"Ever notice how movies like this always seem to end when they say "I love you", like falling in love is the hardest part." They all looked at Betty. "What? I'm just saying."

"When did you get all cynical?"

She looked down. "I'm not cynical."

"Nancy rolled her eyes. "Right. Ever since you gave up Archie, you've been different. You aren't going to die an old maid you know."

"Oh, I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Me. I'm the problem. I'm always going to be this hopeless romantic and this dreamer. And I'm always going to be looking for a fairy tale, no matter how real something may be and how close it is in reach. I'm just this scared little girl that will never grow out of wishing for my shining knight when I have someone real, no matter how imperfect he is, staring me in the face."

"Who wants more chocolate chips?"

* * *

Veronica dropped her off with a wave later that night, close to midnight. Digging in her bookbag for her keys, she didn't notice the figure sitting on the front step until she almost stepped on him.

"Reggie! God, you startled me."

"Sorry. You should keep a better eye out. I could have been a robber."

"Sitting on my front step?" She sat beside him. "How long have you been here?"

"An hour or so. I wanted to see you."

"Reggie..."

"Please don't interrupt. I don't apologize often, so don't stop me."

"Apologize for what?"

"Today. I didn't mean to pry, and I didn't want to start a fight. I just hate seeing your face weighed down with pain when I spend so much energy putting pleasure there. A blow to the ego really..." he was cut off by a kiss. One that told him of her fear and anger and passion and of her heart that he was already beginning to know.

She pulled back, looking him in the eye. "My parents are visiting Polly until tomorrow. How about one last go of passion?"

He stood. "Come on, but who said anything about it being the last?"

* * *

It was slow and intense, eyes locked, hands together, each move and reaction telling things that had never been spoken between them. And, as they came, together, it was unlike any other time that had came before it

Betty couldn't sleep, despite her exhaustion of the day's and night's events, she just couldn't free her mind of its weight. She needed advice. Slowly and quietly she got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping man beside her and, throwing on her robe, went down stairs, straight for the kitchen phone. She was about to dial the numbers she knew so well when she looked to the clock. It was 3 am. Not wanting to disrupt anyone not having her problem on insomnia she put the phone down and sighed.

"Can't sleep?"

She jumped and spun around, clutching her chest, before glaring at the grinning man leaning against the doorframe. "I hate it when you do that."

"And that's why I do it." He sat down. "What's wrong?"

She sat across the table from him she shrugged. "My mind just doesn't want to sleep I guess."

"Who were you about to call?"

"Ronnie. I thought maybe she could help." Running a hand threw her hair she leaned forward and rested her forhead against the cool surface.

"Contrary to popular belief, I can listen."

She slowly sat up. "I know that. Things are just messed up. And you are too close to the problem to offer a clear view."

"Try me."

"Fine. I've come to realize a few things as of late."

"Like?"

"Why I've held onto Archie for so long, why you act the way you do, why... heck, there's so much I can't even keep it straight."

"You've figured me out?"

"Somewhat. I've given this a lot of thought. When you started acting like Mantle the Magnificant was around the same time as your big brother died, probably to hide the pain. You kept it up because it was easier than facing your fears of not living up to the legacy he left behind, not filling his shadow. And now, you're trapped. You want to break free from the confines of his shadow, become your own man, free of the views everyone has of you, but you can't find a way because no one would believe it of you."

He looked away, taking a deep breath, swallowing hard. Damn, his Betty did give him a lot of thought. "And Archie?"

"I was afraid. Of breaking away from the comfort and the safety of never being hurt by anyone but myself and stepping into a world where there are no heroes and no knights and where love doesn't last forever and hearts can actually break."

"What does one have to do with the other?"

"Nothing--and yet, everything. Its change. After so long of refusing it, its still here and its scary and its real and nothing is ever going to be the same." She looked to her fingers as they played with the salt shaker, "I'm not ready for it yet."

"Do you wnat things to go back? To you pining for Archie and me being just an asshole?"

"No. I'm just not ready for the next step. I can feel it coming and I know its going to change everything again. Things are happening so fast." Her eyes started to well and her voice cracked as tears again started to fall. "I just want to stand still for a moment. Just long enough to catch my breath."

He was beside her before he was even conscious of it. Lifting her as she cried and taking her to her bed. And, for the first time in his life, Reggie Mantle was there for someone. He held her as she emptied her heart and even after the tears stopped. They slept that way, both safe and secure in the knowledge that they weren't alone.

* * *

Please R&R. There are at least 2 more chapters for this story. One is already written. I'll see how quickly I can get this finished, the characters are getting antsy. 


	8. Conflict and Honesty

Disclaimer: No new developments, still not mine.

Author's Note: Thank you HoneyBee1, cemicool, Eli and professionaldooropener for your encouraging remarks. You guys made me beam.

Changes: Nothing can stay the same  
Part 8: conflicts and honesty

* * *

"Okay Class," Miss Grundy began, gathering the class's straying attentions, "Due to last week's test and the below average test scores, I have decided to add on another project," she paused in her passing out of the assignments to hear the collective groan she knew was coming. "Its on the history of ancient civilizations not covered in class. The pairs for the project were chosen randomly and are listed on page 3 along with the civilization you are to research. Projects are due on my desks next Friday. Any questions?"

Betty tuned out the useless questions she knew would follow and looked to page three, so see who whe was teamed up with. She bit her lip. Archie Andrews. She glanced around, seeing Midge, Ronnie, Reg and Arch all looking at her. She shrugged, not sure how to react.

The bell rang.

Archie stood over her as she gathered her books, a nervous smile on his face. "So, I see we were assigned the Celts."

Standing, casting a brief glance to the overly attentive Reggie, she nodded. "Yes, I saw that too."

"Listen, I don't want this to be awkward...'

She had to laugh. "Archie," she graced him with a smile, "Really, it won't get any easier if you keep saying how awkward it is. I'm okay with this."

They started slowly for the door. "Really?" She nodded. Relief washed over him and he hugged her. "That's wonderful. I missed hanging out with you."

"I've missed it too." She lied. Truth was, she had barely thought about her friendship with Archie, her mind had been too occupied with other thoughts. "So Ronnie let it slip that you two are going steady."

He nodded. "Yeah. We thought it was time. So, project?"

"Library, after school?"

"I'll be there. See you Betty," he smiled softly beofre moving down the fall to where Veronica was waiting.

Her eyes scanned the hall until they met Reggie's. She had a feeling he had been watching them. He walked over to her, She looked away, not quite sure, why she felt uneasy.

"So, gotta love Grundy for giving another paper, huh?" His tone was cool, distant.

"Yeah, so who'd you get partnered with?"

"Nancy. You got Arch?"

"Yeah. I knew we'd end up working together sooner or later."

He glanced around, his jaw clenched as he looked over her. "You two looked like old buddies." His tone was growing hard.

She looked at him, curious at his change in mood. That morning when they woke, they had been so warm and nice to each other. Now...

"We ARE old buddies Reg."

"Before or after you fell in love with him?" His voice was sharp, gaining the attention of those in the hall as he paced back in forth in front of her. "Do you still love him?"

She glanced between him and the growing crowd. "I told you that I..."

"Is this going to become a play to get him back?"

Her face paled as het jaw slackened. "Reggie..." she didn't want to believe he was turning on her, not after everything they shared, not after everything he had made her feel... "What's going on?"

He shrugged. "Just admit that you love him."

"I do. He is my friend and for that I will ALWAYS love him. But that has nothing to do with how I feel about..." she broke off, looking away from him. Suddenly it was clear to her, how she felt, and how much she was going to hurt.

Shaking his head, hurt by the truth he had thought he heard, he turned away. He walked away, jaw clenched, not wanting to give into himself, not wanting to turn around and kiss her and tell her how he felt, something that he was starting to quickly find out.

* * *

She hid in the washroom, washing the burning hotness in her face away, surprised when paper towel was handed to her. She looked at Veronica who was smiling supportively, leaning against the counter, with an embarrassed stance.

"Thanks."

Veronica ran a hand through her shiny hair. "No worries." She looked down. Betty knew it well. "Betty..."

"I'm not after him Ronnie. Please, trust me. I do love Archie, but I'm not going to use this or anything else to steal him from you."

She shrugged. "I WANT to believe that, more than anything. But, I can't help but wonder why else you've been so distant from me."

Betty laughed, tears starting to form. She was beginning to hate crying. "Oh Ronnie, I've needed you so badly the past few weeks."

"Then why haven't you come to me?"

"I dunno, I've been ashamed I guess."

She was starting to worry, Betty had never done anything she'd been too ashamed to admit to; even her schemes she'd eventually let slip. "What? Honey, you can tell me."

"Promise you won't laugh or hate me ot act disgusted with me?"

She was really worrying now. This wasn't her Betty. "Promise."

"I slept with Reggie."

"Mantle?"

"Yes."

Whoa. "When?"

She let out a pained chuckle. "Which time?"

Veronica's jaw dropped. "What?"

"All those times I was out, or didn't answer the phone, most of the times I said I was studying, I've been with him."

Veronica held her friend. "You care about him."

"I... at firstit was because he was there and I was attracted to him, but now... " A small smile formed on her face. "Last night, he was wonderful, kind, fun and he listened to me and held me."

"Reggie?"

"Yes. You don't see the side of him I do..."

"The naked side?"

She rolled her eyes. "Veronica! That's not funny."

"I'm sorry, its just, I've knwn him for years, he's chased me and Midge, no matter if it hurt anyone else, he's played countless jokes on Archie and Jughead, not to mention his tunning performance in the hall just now."

"I know he can be horrid, but..." she fell silent.

"But what?"

"I think I love him."

Veronica's heart skipped a beat, she was scared for her friend. "What if its just a joke? What if an asshole is all he's capable of being?"

"Then at least this time, it will somebody else who breaks my heart."

* * *

It was after school when she finally tracked him down. He was sitting alone in a booth at Pop's, reading a sports magazine a sullen look to his entire body. She sat down across from him.

"You are such an Ass."

He glanced up with the smile he saved for impressing ladies. She noted with a grin of her own, that it didn't reach his eyes. "Well hello to you too Veronica."

She grinned at him. "So you finally figured it out."

"What?"

"That it was Betty."

"What?"

"I've watched you watch her, never quite figuring it out why you did it. But, after my little chat with her, things have become crystal clear. You finally realized it was her you liked. After all these years, its about time you caught up."

He shrugged. "I don't know what it is with you women and your beating around your fucking bushes, but if you've got something to say, then fucking say it already. If not, that seat is taken."

"You like Betty, a lot. Betty is realizing that she... cares about you as more than just a warm body. You messed things up, but chances are, you could still get the girl."

He smiled despite himself. A true smile that lit up his entire face. "She likes me?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "Although I can't say why. And now, thanks yto your stunning act today, she's heartbroken. So you better get it together and tell her you're falling for her and make things right."

"Why are you helping me?"

Veronica blushed. "Because she gave up what she wanted so that I could be happy. She's a better person than anyone I know and I want to see her smile like she did before you messed up.." She stood up. "And do it quickly before she realizes she has better sense than to date someone like you."

He watched her leave before focusing on the spot she had sat moments before. "I made her smile?" With that thought in mind he quickly got up and left.

* * *

She and Archie were just leaving the library when he pulled up. Getting out of his car he quickly walked to the pair. Sparing Archie a quick hello, he focused on Betty, his angel made flesh, and as he realized the night before, his saving grace.

"Hi."

She couldn't look at him. She had realized something over the course of the day. They weren't as real as she has believed. They were only using each other to escape the harshness that she now knew reality to be. "Hey."

"Can we talk? I can drive you home."

She nodded before looking at Archie. He looked confused as she wondered if he sensed the unease between the pair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

They watched him leavebefore walking to his car. Only once they were both buckled in and the engine was started did she speak. "You wanted to talk?"

"I was talking to Ronnie and she honestly wants you to be happy."

"She's a good friend." Pause. "Reggie..."

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "You know this thing we have going between us?"

"Yes."

"I think it should stop."

He slammed on the brakes, looking at her, shocked. "What?"

"Well I think we should stop sleeping together"

He turned his attention back to the road, the car still not moving. "Veronica said you cared about me."

"I do Reggie. And that's why I can't do this anymore. We're only using each other. I don't want to be used anymore. I don't want to fall for you further and have you not love me back." She looked down, whispering "I'm sorry" before getting out of the carand running home; leaving Reggie, parked under a green light, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Okay, so this is not the end. Just the end of the pre-written stuff. So it may be a little while for me to plan out the finish of this story (I didn't like the ending this story had). It was only suppose to have one more part... but we'll see, I'm thinking it may be bumped to two.

Thanks again for reviews, please leave more, they are like a writing drug. Let me know ideas and any mistakes I made. I can never catch all of my mistakes.

Until next time.


	9. Change is afoot

Disclaimer: No, still not mine.

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter actually written after what was done three years ago. This story has the feel of my life in eerie ways (which is weird since it was written before the events in question) and so this chapter was written with these feelings in mind. Hope you enjoy.

Changes  
Part 9: Change is afoot

* * *

"Dear Diary,

"Things are ruined. I have not talked to Reggie since I ran from him in the street. That was a week ago. And even though it was suppose to be a secret, it seems that everyone at school now knows. Everywhere I go, I can hear the masses of students whispering behind my back. They go silent when Reggie comes near though, they don't want to risk his wrath. He's reverted back to his old, self-centered, egotistic self. That hurts almost as much as the thought of being without him.

"Veronica assures me that soon the whispers will die down and Chuck and Jughead promised me they would make sure that Reg stayed out of trouble...

"I wish I knew that I did the right thing. More and more I'm doubting it. But I can't focus on that now. Now, I have to meet Archie. Our project is due tomorrow...

"Diary, why do I always have to fall for men who will never love me back as much as I love them?

"Faithfully yours,

"Betty."

* * *

She sat down heavily at the table with a sigh.

Archie gave her a sympathetic smile. "You okay? You look tired."

She shrugged. "I've been better." She watched Archie shift in his seat, a sign she knew all to well. "What is it?"

"You and Reggie, huh?"

"What?" In the week since 'the event' Archie made no mention of it, or of her and the brunet. "What about it?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just never saw it coming I guess. You seemed like the type who..."

"Would stay mooning over you?" She smiled sadly. She was glad that she had Archie back in her life. Now more than anything, she needed him.

"No. Who would see through his act."

"What makes you think what you see isn't the act?"

"You're defending him."

"Yeah, it seems I'm always defending the guys I..."

"Love?" He broke in.

She thought a moment, before nodding, her throat tightening. "Yeah. I thought by stopping what was happening, I could me from falling for him more."

"Besides the obvious, why would you want to do that?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'm not totally convinced its just an act, maybe I don't want to be hurt again, maybe I don't want to know for sure that I will never be loved as much as I love." Tears started to fall from her eyes as all the insequrities that she had been hiding and pushing away started to well and overflow, spilling into the heart of her first friend. "What if it never happens? I can't go on forever hurting like this. And what kills me the most is that no matter what, I'll still love him. No matter how much it hurts I'll still love him, because somebody has to love him."

He held her as she cried, for the first time knowing just how much happy-go-lucky Betty Cooper was capable of hurting. And he also got a glimpse at how much pain she still carried with her he had caused.

He closed his eyes as a tear of his own fell. He never wanted to hurt her. He never knew just how much love she was capable of. He wanted to take all the hurt he caused her back. Knowing he couldn't, he would do the next best thing. he would be there for her, until the hurt went away.

"Its okay Betty. You'll find it. Everything will work out..."

* * *

"So I have some good news," Midge beemed as she sat down beside Betty in their Physics lab, "Suzzy Miller was caught by Coach Carter in the boys locker room with Robert."

"How is that good news?"

"The rumor mill is now buzzing with that instead of you and Reggie. No more whispers following you everywhere you go."

"Well thats good. But poor Suzzy."

"Oh she's a slut. Almost as bad as Cheryl Blossom. Totally had it coming. Speaking of coming..."

"Bad segue Midge. Gross."

Midge laughed. "Chuck is throwing a party tomorrow. You are coming to it. See... it was a totally none gross segue into my topic. Proud?"

"Very. But I'm not up for a party."

"So? Rumor has it Jason is going to be there. And he has a very big thing for you."

"How is this a good thing?"

Midge rolled her eyes. "Jason hits on you, Reggie sees, gets pissed and hits on Jason in a totally beating up way. Then you know that he likes you, you two can make up and live happily ever after."

Betty blinked. "I would love to live in your fantasy world for a moment some time, so I can be lacking the fundamentals of reality." She laughed a little before stealing a look at Reggie who was reading a random magazine. "Reggie is going to be there?"

Midge shrugged. "I guess. Chuck is making him go. He figures that way he can keep an eye on him."

"How is he?"

"Reggie?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Moosey said that he's been acting weird. Broodier, less egotistical. Chuck said the last part. Moose doesn't know what broodier means let alone egotistical."

"I was wondering."

"Listen Betty, why not talk to him? I know you care a lot for him. He's showing the world that he's upset about this..."

"Its not that easy." She paused as she thought it over. "In practice, its not that easy. The theory behind it is sound. But, I don't think I'm that brave."

"Well its a good thing you're going to the party. Booze made you brave enough to fuck him, it should make you brave enough to talk to him."

"Midge..."

"No. You are forgetting the fundamentals of a happy ever after. Fight for it. Don't just lie down. If you want to be happy put up a fight or get over being sad and live with it. Look at Reggie, he's not happy. If you give him a reason, I'd bet he'd put up a fight to get back with you. But unless you do too, there's no point. There is no sure things in this life. There are chances, there are losses and wins. They aren't given to you. So just get over it."

Betty hid a smile. "You know, you are kinda cute when you're angry. Psycho, but cute."

Midge huffed at her. "I just think its stupid for you to look happiness in the face then walk away. You deserve it, but you're the only one who can do it." She looked around. "Come to the party."

"Okay, just because I don't want to see you pissed again."

Midge smiled in triumph before looking to Jughead and winking. Without a word, Jughead got up and left.

* * *

Reggie watched Betty leave before sighing. It had been a long week, one in which it felt like he had lost something he didn't even know he had, or was even capable of having. It hurt him more than he even thought he could.

He looked over when he heard the chair move. "What do you want Carrot top?"

Archie frowned. "Are you going to Chuck's party tomorrow night?"

Reggie shook his head. "Don't feel like a party, despite Chuck trying to get me to."

Archie smiled as he followed Reggie's lead in standing. "I think you should."

Expressionless Reggie turned to face the grinning redhead. "And why is that?"

"I just overheard from Robert that Jason Blossom is going to be there."

"And?"

"Its common knowledge that he's had a torch for Betty for some time."

Reggie's interest rose. "Betty will be there?"

"Midge and Ronnie are basically forcing her. Think it will do her some good. Jason knows she's on the rebound from you. This might be your only chance to make things right." Archie started to walk away.

"Why are you doing this? I'm not exactly anyone's favourite person. Why help me?"

"Betty." Archie confessed as he turned once again and met the brunet's eye. "I hurt her more than I'd care to think about in the past. I want to see her finally get what she deserves. If you can give it to her, then--what more can I ask? But if you hurt her again..."

Reggie smiled. "Arch, even the thought of hurting her again hurts. Thank you." He held out a hand.

Smiling again, for reasons neither had to say aloud, Archie took the offered had and shook it. Yes, things were definately starting to change...

* * *

Please R&R. And also, please tell me about any mistakes, problems with style change and if it blows. Thanks.

Only one chapter left... I think.


	10. Party of Confessions

Disclaimer: Totally not mine.

Author's Note: I hope no one gets mad at this... the characters made me do it.

Changes  
Part 10: Party time confessions

* * *

Reggie inhaled deeply as he stood outside the office of Coach Clayton. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and the face of his coach was looking at him, somewhat surprised.

"Reggie, what brings you here?"

"I was hoping to talk to you before you left for your convention."

Nodding, Coach Clayton held open the door and followed Reggie inside. "What did you want to talk about? I don't often see you in my office."

"Well, we graduate in a couple months and I've been giving a lot of thought to what happens after that. I was wondering if you could tell me about some University scouts I've heard about...

* * *

Midge and Veronica stood looking into Betty's closet while the blonde sat on her bed watching two of her best friends with amusement.

"What do you think you're going to find in there?"

"Hopefully something that is sexy and that will make Reggie and Jason want to fight over you that still says Betty Cooper."

"I don't feel right using Jason. He's really not that bad of a guy."

"Do you want to be with Jason?"

"No. I just don't want to hurt him."

Midge smiled and sat beside the blonde. "Betty, you aren't going to be using him or leading him on, we're just using him being there to our advantage. Just be yourself around him."

She frowned. "It still doesn't feel right..."

* * *

She spotted him, sitting in a corner of the noisy room, nursing an overly strong drink. Frowning, she made her way across the room and sat on the couch beside him.

"Can I hide here too?"

Reggie looked up and swallowed. "Sure. What are you hiding from?"

"I was told Jason would be here. I didn't want to risk that conversation. What are you hiding from?"

"The looks that everyone was giving me, seeing if I noticed that you were here or that Jason was watching you as you walked over here."

She nodded. "How are you Reggie?"

"I've been better. Why did you do it?"

She looked around. "I don't really want to have this conversation here Reg."

Without a further word, he gabbed her hand, ignoring how soft it was, and led her through the noisy room, through the kitchen and into the garage. "Better?"

She nodded. "I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Of what I felt, of what that could mean, what I could lose. I wasn't ready for that."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking since Archie and I talked..."

"You talked to Archie?"

"Yesterday. He made a lot of things clear to me. I'm not who I thought I was, and its because of you."

"Reg..."

"Betty, I love you..."

"I love you Reggie."

He ignored the jump his heart made at hearing her say those words. He had practiced this since he visited Coach Clayton, he knew what he had to do. No matter how much it hurt them both. "But you deserve better than me."

"What?"

"Archie helped me. He wants to see you happy. So do I. I can't give you anything. You were right Betty, I am stuck in my brother's shadow, and while I'm here in Riverdale, there is no way I can ever get out."

She swallowed hard. "Reg, what are you saying?"

He couldn't meet her eye, this was more painful than he had thought it was going to be. "You loved Archie enough to let him go and be happy. I need to let you go so I can make myself happy. So that someday, if you still love me, I can deserve you and your love. I can't do that now."

She closed her eyes, fighting back tears that were aching to release themselves. "So... what are you planning then?"

"I'm leaving right after grad. There are sports conferences happening that have some of the best Universities scouting out players. I'm going to try and get picked. Go to school, make you proud of me."

She lost the fight. "Reggie..."

He swallowed and wiped her cheeks dry as his own started to dampen. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you again. I know that as soon as you leave Riverdale, you will be overrun by men who will see how beautiful and talented and special you are, and one of them will work their way into your heart and win you away, and give you everything you deserve to have. I want you to be happy and if you find someone before I can come back to you, then be happy. I just want you to know that I love you and everything that I've done to be a better person, from taking the pictures off my wall to stopping the practical jokes, have all been for you, and because of you.

"But until I know who I am, I can't give you what you need, what you deserve." He strained his neck to meet her eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

His answer came in the form of a kiss. It was soft and gentle, shaky and yet reasuring. They held each other close together, not wanting the moment to come where what they had said would come true and they would have to part ways.

* * *

Six months later.

She sat at the base of a hill, leaning against the soft grass, soaking in the warmth of the early September sun. It was the end of her first week of classes at St. Mary's University, and while she was missing everything from Riverdale she was enjoying the change her life had taken. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sun, when a shadow fell over her. Opening her eyes, she smiled upon seeing whom the shadow belonged.

"Reggie. Rumor had it that you might be coming to school here." She sat up as he sat beside her.

"I got offered a full football scholarship and this school is one of the best for athletics, so, it seemed a natural choice. I didn't think you were coming here."

She shrugged. "I wanted to come to Canada. Its so beautiful. So I checked scholarship programs and got a full one here. It has what I want so..."

He smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

She beamed her famous smile back at him. "I'm glad you're here too."

* * *

So I am a very bad person. But I hate high school and thinking that life and happy ever afters end there. Most of the time they don't. So I'm bringing them and their story into University. I chose St. Marys (SMU) because that is where I go and it seems like a place both Betty and Reggie could be themselves. Besides Halifax (the city where SMU is at) is so beautiful and I really don't know how the States schools are run enough to believably write about them.

So, the characters have had their way, and this story is going to continue.

Please R&R and tell me if this is a good thing or should I just leave it here?


End file.
